Conventional mobile devices (e.g., a mobile phone) may include a GNSS receiver and a RF receiver (e.g., a cellular modem). In general, the mobile phone may include a voltage controlled temperature compensated crystal oscillator (VC-TCXO) that is used by the cellular modem to receive cellular signals. The mobile phone may also include a separate temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO) that is utilized by the GNSS receiver to receive satellite signals. These conventional systems, generally suffer from an increase in cost and size due to having two separate expensive temperature compensated oscillators for the GNSS receiver and cellular modem respectively.